best_fiends_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Why are you caring for him? He's a crybaby
Miles: He just want your attention like a little centipede JoJo: Be quiet, Miles! Gene is crying again by you! Miles: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! I WILL KILLED BY JOJO!!!!! Gene: *Cries very more loudly* WAAAAAAAA!!!! JoJo: shhh…..*with a quiet voice* Gene, please don't cry, Miles will in his room….and don't cry Miles: Oh no! it's JoJo with little Gene! I must to watch horrors with Dougie!!! Gene: Mama... Miles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GENE CALLS ME AS MAMA! I FEEL WORSE THAT GENE SAID MAMA TO ME!!!!!! JoJo: *Laughs* Miles, you're Gene's mommy, because he likes you, Miles Miles: *Farts loudly* Oh no! i farted at JoJo, she will angry at me for farting at her! AAAAAAAAAAH GOODBYE, I GOING TO MY ROOM Gene: *Laughs so hard* Miles! Miles! Miles! Miles! Miles! JoJo: *Giggles* yes Gene, you called Miles as a your mama, by you, Miles farted and escaped and locked his room Miles: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO No!!!! IT'S GENE AGAIN WITH JOJO, SHE MUST TO LEAVE HIM IN LIVING ROOM AND MAKE HIM CRY AGAIN! JOJO MUST TO BEAT UP GENE FOR LAUGHING AT ME!!!! JoJo: Great! Miles is in his room, you're very nice and funny. I love you so much my little centipede... Gene: *Smiles* Miles! Miles! Miles! Miles! Miles! *Laughs* Miles: I'm the worst babysitter ever!!! GENE WILL CRYING BY ME! Gene: JoJo! JoJo! Where's Mama? JoJo: In her room, Gene Miles: What? I hear steps on stairs! I think that Dougie is coming to watch the horror, *Sees JoJo and Gene* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! GENE WILL CRYING IN MY ROOM!!! Gene: Mama! * Jumps from JoJo's arms and hugs Miles* Miles: *Brings Gene to his room and watches a Horror* Oh No! Gene starts crying again, he is really crybaby! JoJo: Because he is too little to watch Horrors, the babies are scared of the scary movies, Miles. Please watch a fairytale for him Miles: No! he must to watch Horrors! JoJo: *Tooks Gene from Miles's room* It's okay Gene, he doesn't understands that you're afraid of Horrors Gene: *Falls into asleep* Miles: *Puts a bomb into Gene's bed* Gene will be killed and he stops crying forever! Goodbye the spoiled brat! Dougie: Um, hi Miles. Do you get ready to watch Horrors with me? Miles: Sure… and I got a great idea how to get rid of Gene from my fucking home! Dougie: I must to go to toilet, and please watch Zombie at school. Miles: Oh My God, i'm so excited to watch "Zombie at school" with Dougie! Dougie: *Sees Gene and takes him to his arms* Hi Gene, what's up... Gene: Dougie! Dougie! Dougie! Dougie! *Laughs and wants to watch fairytale* Dougie: Gene, do you want to make Miles shocked again? Gene: Yes! Miles: *Feels anger* where's this Dougie, he sits in toilet for 5 hours! I must to go to toilet! *Sees Dougie with Gene* WHAT?! YOU ARE KIDDING ME! DOUGIE, PLEASE DROP HIM AWAY FROM YOUR HANDS Dougie: No! I not do it! Gene will crying by us! becuase he is too little to walk and speak! Gene: *Starts crying loudly* Dougie: *In quiet voice* shhh...it's okay, Gene, you never watch Horrors, please don't cry, it'll be alright, Miles will not beat you... Gene: *Stops crying and laughs again* Dougie: Gene, i'm very tired of Miles, he wanted to force you to watch Horrors, and not listen to him. I near with you my little centipede...I love you... Nog: *Makes a touching video of Dougie, who holds Gene in his own arms* I Never seen the touching video in my life, I holded Gene and he falled in asleep on my arms *Sniffs* I love Gene so much, he is the best little centipede ever... Category:Shonatabeata (Best Fiends Version)